Online data storage has been developed to allow user to access to data, such as documents over a network. In a typical online storage scenario, a web browser may be used to access documents that are stored on a remote server.
However, even though online document storage permits users to access the document from various locations, online document storage was inefficient. Often times, the documents and related data are associated with several accounts, stored on different servers, and so on. For example, a user may have a HOTMAIL (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.) account to store electronic mail/documents as attachments, a WEB MD (WebMD LLC, New York, N.Y.) account to store medical records, and a bill pay account to store bills and bank statements. Consequently, online document storage is tedious and inconvenient, and as a result, users may limit online document storage to key documents.